MaddoxTheWaterslideFan
'''MaddoxTheWaterslideFan (real name Maddox Watterson) '''is a professional waterslide rider, he first started recording tapes in 1982, he switched to LaserDisc for a short time in 1994, but switched back to tapes, he later switched to DVDs in 2004 and then to GoPros in 2008, which he still uses today. Personal Notes He was born July 2, 1971. Kaori Hasamoto This is MaddoxTheWaterslideFan's wife, he first met her in 1997 on a trip to Japan, and moved to America a year later, they got married in 2000 and had a baby, named Maddox "Max" Jr. in 2002 and had another baby named "Hirotaka Watterson" in 2004, they often filmed POVs of slides that the couple were tall to ride until they both reached 54". She has ridden 1,100 waterslides. Maddox "Max" Watterson Jr. Max was born in 2002 and has ridden 990 waterslides, he also went down the Triple Twist before Maddox or Kaori did back in 2010. He is currently dating Mary Anderson. Hirotaka Watterson Hirotaka was born in 2004 and has ridden 950 waterslides, he said when he grows up, he would want to marry a lifeguard to "get free season passes and tickets and other cool stuff". Slides He has currently ridden 3,210 slides since he rode his first slide in 1980. Top 10 Slides # Tsunami Surge (Six Flags Over Georgia) # Selector (Sunac Wanda Park) # Slidewheel (Chimelong Park) # Deep Water Dive (Kentucky Kingdom) # Aquaconda (Atlantis Dubai) # Mammoth (Holiday World) # Wildebeest (Holiday World) # Honu (Volcano Bay) # Bermuda Triangle (Six Flags White Water) # Wahoo Racers (Six Flags White Water) Honorable Mentions # Verruckt (Taken off the list after the boy died on the slide) # Slideboarding (Taken off the list due to it "being a tube slide with a simple gimmick") # The Cliff (Taken off the list in favor of Deep Water Dive) List of Tapes/DVDs/Blu-Rays History of Cameras * Sony SF-L1 Betamax Recorder (1982-1983) in his mom's garage, sold in a yard sale in 1995, given back in 2017 after someone tracked down the person who had the camera, currently in the museum * Sony Betacam (1983-1987) sold in a yard sale in 1995, found in a landfill in 2013 and given back to Maddox and a restoration project happened in 2014, currently displayed at the museum * Sony Video8 Handycam (1987-1994) owned by his ex-girlfriend Lia Nelson * Sony Hi8 Handycam (1994-2004) used for LaserDiscs, currently in the MaddoxTheWaterslideFan Museum * Sony DCR-VX2100 (2004-2005) the camera to a random lifeguard, who donated it back in 2014 in change of a whistle signed by Maddox, currently in the Museum * Sony HDR-HC1 (2005-2008) by water, gave the camera to a fan * GoPro Digital Hero 5 (2008-2011) away in 2013, the garbage man, being fond of Maddox, gave it back, hidden in a bush in Adventure Island * GoPro HERO2 (2011-2013) on eBay * GoPro HERO3+ (2013-2014) used for Multi-Angle POVs * GoPro HERO4 Black (2014-2017) used for Multi-Angle POVs * GoPro HERO6 Black (2017-present) camera * GoPro HERO2018 (2018-present use) meant for Multi-Angle POVs Controversies Alleged Racism In 2003, MaddoxTheWaterslideFan invented the term "China-Quality" to describe rough slides, people thought he was a racist, but he defended himself saying that it's no more inappropriate than using the term "Chinese Knockoffs" or "Chinatown" and also said his wife, Kaori Hasamoto (aka Hasamoto Kaori on pre-marriage VHS tapes from 1998-1999) is Japanese-American. Since 2003, China-Quality has been adapted by many waterslide enthusiasts, both Asian and non-Asian. Make Waterslides Great Again campaign/Maddoxgate In 2016, he released a tweet saying "Tonald Drump", this is a teaser for the Make Waterslides Great Again campaign, which he raided the Six Flags White Water manager's office with a MAGA hat with a paper saying Waterslides taped over "America" telling him that he needs to "let him film"... the annoyance to let people film at waterparks and one incident where the paper that said "Waterslides" fell off, assuming he was trying to alienate his audience, Maddoxgate was created. Catcalling Lifeguards On March 24, 2019, MaddoxTheWaterslideFan uploaded "Waterslide Compilation: Best of 1994 Waterslides", in one of the LaserDisc tapes (he used LaserDisc for a short period in 1994 to improve quality, but it got too expensive, and was seldom used in 1995 & 1996) taken on the Raging Rapids ride at West Edmonton Mall, on the switchback part of the ride, he comes across a rather scantily clad lifeguard, and catcalls her, this caused a lot of outrage over some of his female subscribers, and thus, he deleted the video and reuploaded it with a warning saying "Times were different 25 years ago, but we know better now. Don't annoy lifeguards or else you are kinda crazy." r/MaddoxTheWaterslideFanFilmsHotLifeguards and the #FemaleLifeguardsToo hashtag On April 1, 2019, for an April Fool's joke, Maddox launched a joke subreddit catalogging all the "hot" female lifeguards he met, with some being male as a joke, this spawned a hashtag among female lifeguards getting filmed without consent only to be harrassed by male fans of the POVs, he started to blur out lifeguards that are known to be under 18 since then, but he doesn't blur out older lifeguards, in August of 2019, he has since turned the subreddit into lifeguards who have spent too much time in the sun, being literally "hot".